


And the Moon Returned to the Sea

by RoseRevolution99



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Physical Abuse, Romance, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRevolution99/pseuds/RoseRevolution99
Summary: During a brooding rainstorm, a heavily wounded Hydreigon finds a cave in which he can contently meet his end. The world has other plans for him when he meets Sylveon, who takes it upon herself to help him. Sylveon and Hydreigon are both burdened with traumatic pasts, but despite that, a bond begins to form between the two. A journey starts and ends here.
Relationships: Sylveon & Hydreigon
Kudos: 9





	And the Moon Returned to the Sea

**A/N: Hello! This is a bit of a self-indulgent oneshot featuring Sylveon and Hydreigon. I wasn't a fan of either of them initially but I got heavy inspiration from all the fanart surrounding the pairing and now I love them both. This story may be a bit slow-paced but I hope you enjoy it.**

And the Moon Returned to the Sea

The rain fell lightly outside of the cave - gently pitter-pattering against the rocks and stalagmites at the cave entrance. Hydreigon looked on at the entrance as he lay on the ground - his eyes seemed to shine like rubies. In depressing nights like this, he would always feel uneasy about sleeping and so, he would lay alert. Hydreigon's companion, Sylveon, was sleeping soundly beside him - her light snores echoed slightly throughout the cave. He well understood that Sylveon could stand up for herself in battle - that despite her small frame, she could stand her own ground - but he still wanted to protect her. In her sleep, the feelers on her head would begin to move on their own, and they always seemed to find new ways to wrap themselves around him - around his arm, his wings, or on his neck, but even that made him feel at ease. Everything about her made him feel at ease - even in a situation like this where the rain and the cave brought back unfortunate memories - he could feel at ease because she was at his side. A jolt of lightning flashed at the cave's entrance, and for a brief second, they were both illuminated. Sylveon's feelers began to move from his wing to his face and they began to gently prod it - Hydreigon closed his left eye as her feelers moved over it.

' _So you were awake,'_ Sylveon said with a yawn.

' _ **Yes, I… I suppose I could not sleep."**_

" _Then you should have waked me up too. I can watch the cave entrance with you."_

' _ **You do not have to worry about that… please return to sleep.'**_

' _Come now - don't be in such a rush to be by yourself.'_

' _ **I won't be. You are right here after all.'**_

Sylveon smiled when he said that - it seemed to be in his nature to always be stoic or try to shoulder the burden of things by himself when he could. Hydreigon had taken it upon himself to gather food for the both of them, to fend off any threats, and as she was finding out, even to lay guard in the middle of the night. Sylveon silently watched the cave entrance with him - on nights like this she couldn't help but be reminded of their meeting - it had been in a cave just like this, on a rainy night just like this one some time ago. Sylveon had stumbled upon the cave - she was looking for shelter and the cruel rain had not been kind to her - light wounds and bruises covered her body and the rain seemed to make her wet fur glisten and shine as she entered the cave.

Hydreigon heard it - he heard the footsteps of someone… something entering the cave. He lifted his head weakly - it had taken him all of his strength just to find this cave. He knew that he would die here, he was content with the fact. He opened his eyes and the small figure walked toward him - he could faintly hear her voice as she quickly ran away and Hydreigon closed his eyes.

Though Hydreigon was resolute to die - it would seem that the world had other plans for him, and he opened his eyes to see Sylveon in front of him, she was using her feelers to slowly help him chew berries. She was completely drenched in water and a large pool had even formed underneath her.

' _So you're awake… I'm glad,'_ she said with a smile. ' _Your wounds are really terrible but I'm afraid this is all I can do for now…'_

Hydreigon's large red eyes scanned her carefully, a part of him wondered if he had actually died. His body felt as heavy as stone as he tried to get up.

' _Don't get up, okay?'_ Sylveon used her feelers to push Hydreigon's face down. ' _The best thing you can do for yourself right now is to rest, okay?'_

Hydreigon silently nodded to her and he slowly lowered his face to the cave floor once more - she continued to feed him berries for a couple of weeks afterward. Hydreigon was too weak to move for most of that, he had lost a lot of blood - his body had nasty deep gashes and wounds - a scar ran diagonally across his mouth. A part of him had felt disappointed… disappointed that he was not able to die. An existence such as his, he thought, did not deserve to live, did not deserve to be offered such kindness.

* * *

' _ **Have I made it difficult for you to sleep again?'**_

' _No… I'm just remembering meeting you in that cave. You were quite a bit different back then… well, you were mostly really brooding and scary and silent.'_

' _ **I apologize for that…'**_

' _I didn't bring it up so you would apologize,'_ Sylveon said.

A tired smile crept on her face as Sylveon rubbed her face against his long neck - her feelers followed suit and slowly wrapped themselves around Hydreigon's neck as she pulled him a bit closer to her. It always made him feel a bit self-conscious when she did things like that - he had found it strange at first when she would do it in her sleep and later, even when she was awake, but he quickly got used to it and even began to like the sensation - to be reminded that she was there.

Hydreigon didn't open his mouth until two weeks under Sylveon's care - he had thought about what he would ask her… should he ask her why he she had saved him? Should he express his gratitude? Should he explain his circumstances? He felt that he owed her that much. But when he opened his mouth…

' _ **You should have let me die…'**_

The words seemed to twist out of his mouth - he looked away from her face in shame, but she simply brought one of her small paws to his face and rested it against his nose.

' _You've been through a lot,'_ Sylveon smiled and closed her eyes. ' _But you definitely deserve to live. I think everyone deserves that opportunity.'_

' _ **How can you be so sure?'**_

Sylveon paused for a moment.

' _Perhaps this is a bit out of nowhere… but will you listen to me tell a story? It's not a pleasant one by any means.'_

Hydreigon nodded at her.

' _Well… once upon a time, I had a trainer. He was very kind and affectionate to all of his companions and we were all good at battling. People gave him all sorts of accolades and praise - they said all sorts of kind things about him, and about us. It's probably fair to say that it all got to our trainer's head a bit… he spent less time training and more time blowing through his money on frivolous things and associating with the wrong people. It all came to a head when we fought a strong opponent and we lost. I don't know why… if I did something wrong specifically or if I underperformed that terribly but my trainer struck me… he apologized right away, and I forgave him, but…'_

Hydreigon looked up at Sylveon with an intense expression but her eyes seemed to be somewhere far away right now. She sighed and brought her paw down to the floor.

' _Well… maybe it's obvious in hindsight, but it didn't stop there. His punishment would only get crueler every time we lost and since he depended on battles for money - it never really ended. He would beg for an apology every time… and I think a part of me falsely hoped every time that he would regret what he did, that we could go back to the way things were before…'_

Sylveon closed her eyes and smiled softly.

' _But I'm here now, so you can imagine how that went.'_

' _ **What happened to you… exactly?'**_

' _He discarded me. I suppose you could say he did me a favor in releasing me… but I couldn't bring myself to feel that way right away. I could only loathe myself. I could only wish to die.'_

Sylveon opened her eyes once more and she sighed deeply.

' _It wasn't easy so I think I understand how you feel… to want to die and feel like everything is hopeless. To blame yourself for things out of your control - for things that happened to you, rather than because of you. Finding meaning other than in the way you were used to doing things before - it's all very difficult to manage sometimes.'_

Hydreigon was at a loss for words so he simply looked at her with a stunned expression - but she smiled in return.

' _I brought it up, so don't feel too sorry for me, okay?'_

' _ **I apologize, nonetheless… for speaking that way when you are burdening those types of memories.'**_

' _Don't be silly… you're allowed to feel however you want to feel, okay?'_

She brought her paw to his forehead and smiled at him.

' _ **Then, thank you for saving me.'**_

' _It's no big deal at all. My repayment will be seeing you at full health one of these days, so just keep resting and leave it to me.'_

Hydreigon admired how steadfast she seemed, even when talking about something so awful. Her stubbornness, her compassion, her strength, her tenderness, he admired it all deeply. In the following weeks, ever since Hydreigon had become able to talk, Sylveon would bring him all sorts of things - she brought him flowers, different types of berries - some that were distasteful, she would describe the scenery outside for him and talk about various things, about stories she had heard and even some jokes she remembered. He could tell that she was trying to keep his mind occupied - to keep his dark thoughts from clouding his mind, but it was something that Sylveon also did for herself. Though Sylveon purposefully spoke of the events of her past as if they happened long ago - some of the wounds hidden underneath her fur were still in the process of healing.

Sylveon would always watch him carefully. A part of her was very curious - deeply curious - about what had happened to Hydreigon. In those first two weeks, in which Hydreigon simply lay in a coma-like stupor - he would suddenly lift his head and his eyes would frantically dart around the cave - as if he had forgotten where he was. Sylveon would always watch him intently when this happened - she didn't yet know how he would react to being soothed in a situation like that - she only knew that she wanted to help him. Even if her motive was not the most pure, she wanted to do the most she could for him. Indeed, Sylveon knew that a broken part of her yearned for something vague like redemption or freedom - to be freed from the shackles of her past life. That was the best way she could think about it all. The time she spent with her trainer had all been nothing more than a past life - a broken glass shard that reflected a distant truth. When the scars on her body would finally heal then there would be nothing to keep this from being the truth - there would be no reminder of that life, no reminder of her folly. I need someone to redeem me… the thought would vaguely sting at her mind - to tell me I'm not worthless… she would think as she plucked a berry from a bush. Will you give me what I want, Hydreigon? She would slowly walk out into an empty forest clearing - an intense buzzing came from somewhere. Perhaps in one of my more distant lives… I was someone so vile and disgusting and this is my punishment, Sylveon smiled softly at this thought.

' _As if it were that simple…'_

* * *

The rain continued to fall at the mouth of the cave - Hydreigon could tell by Sylveon's hold on him that she had yet to fall asleep. She is probably stubborn enough not to, at this point… he thought. He wanted to talk to her, to say something to break the monotonous drumming of the rain but he did not want to encourage her stubborn behavior when she might need the energy in the morning. He wrapped his left arm around her body and eased himself into her. Sylveon gave him a warm giggle in return.

' _ **I will go to sleep too if that's what you want, Sylveon.'**_

The nightmares had begun after those first two weeks.

Hydreigon closed his eyes and he would see a pit of darkness - it would feel like his body was sinking into something unfathomable - as if he was being taken apart piece by piece to become a part of some bloody machine. He could hear the screams at the edge of the pit - destitute cries, bloodthirsty cries, desperate cries, his cry was among them. There were cries that demanded more blood - those were the ones he loathed the most. When he closed his eyes, sometimes the sound would fill his head until it felt like he was going to explode. Hydreigon stood at the edge of the pit, his mind was battered - his thoughts were vague, as if he had hit his head. The next opponent… he looked at the opposite edge of the circle and he saw her. He saw Sylveon. She looked terrified - the cries egged him on. They egged him on… he slowly reached for her neck.

' _Are you okay? You're holding me really tightly…'_

' _ **Sorry… '**_

Hydreigon brought his hand to his face and it began to nibble his cheek slightly.

' _ **I had a really unpleasant dream. Did I hurt you?'**_

Hydreigon looked at her carefully - and she used the opportunity to lick his face.

' _No, you did not.'_

Hydreigon self-consciously pulled back his head - he looked at her to see her smiling widely.

' _You don't have to act that disgusted.'_

' _ **I am not… I was just surprised.'**_

' _Was it the same dream as always?'_

' _ **Yes… it was.'**_

The first time it had happened, Hydreigon had awoke in a complete panic - a cold, empty sensation took over his body and he began to panic. He looked around the dark cave frantically - why? I am awake so why I am back there? The maw on Hydreigon's hand dug into his face and it began to tear into him.

' _Hey! What are you doing?!'_

Sylveon appeared at the mouth of the cave - he could not see her face as the outside light shone behind her but he could tell by the tone of her familiar voice that she was equal part indignant and concerned. She slowly walked over to him - her feelers began to reach for him.

' _It's okay, alright? I… I don't know what happened to you before but no one's going to hurt you here.'_

Sylveon wrapped her feeler around his arm and separated it from his face - blood dripped from his face onto the ground as she separated the two.

' _Come now… lay down, alright? You need to rest.'_

She looked at the newly-formed wound on his face - it was a nasty gash - and she could see his tongue through the cut in his face.

' _I'll find you some medicine so we can clean this wound, okay?'_

Sylveon began to walk away but Hydreigon's bloody hand softly held her leg. She looked back in complete surprise.

' _ **I am sorry… all I do is make things difficult for you.'**_

His blood mixed into her fur and he pulled back his hand - he looked at his hand, as if in a daze.

' _ **I really would be better off-'**_

Sylveon's feelers quickly wrapped around his mouth - forcing it to stay open.

' _The more you start to say things like that - the more you'll really start to believe them - until they become a pitch black stain on your heart. You would not be better off dead. If you die then… I'll be completely alone, so don't say things like that, alright?'_

Sylveon was looking at him with an angry expression - she looked at him for a moment before she pulled back her feelers in shock.

' _I'm sorry! I took it too far, didn't I? Please talk to me about it, okay? Whether you feel like doing it right now or whenever you deem it most appropriate…Those are no feelings to burden on your lonesome.'_

Hydreigon did not want to share what he had been through - the sights and smells in his memories were horrible, but worst of all, were the sounds. Whenever he would close his eyes, whenever silence would fall on him - all he could hear was the sounds of the pit. The nightmares continued relentlessly, and Hydreigon would open his eyes to his claws dug into him, into his arm or his face or one of his wings… he would open his eyes to Sylveon holding his arm back as best as she could. He would apologize every time - he did not know what else to say, but in his heart he knew the truth - that the world would be better off without his dark and ugly existence.

Sylveon gently rubbed one of the fresh wounds on Hydreigon's wing with a medicinal herb. The cave was silent except for the dripping of water coming from further into the cave.

' _ **I don't know how you can continue to act so selflessly when I am the way that I am.'**_

' _Because… you would tear yourself apart at the seams if I weren't here. Back when I was with my trainer… well, when you're in a group like that, you sort of fall into a role sometimes without getting any say in it. And I sort of fell into the role of taking care of others. I feel like I had the most fun when others were having fun… if that makes sense.'_

' _ **But I believe you deserve better than this situation, better than being stuck in this cave with me.'**_

' _I see today is a bad day for you,"_ Sylveon said morosely. ' _Shall I show you a neat trick?'_

' _ **A trick?'**_

' _Watch this and watch it carefully,'_ Sylveon grabbed three berries from their small stockpile of food and she began to juggle them using her feelers. Hydreigon stared in amazement - following the berries closely with his eyes.

' _But that's not at all! Please throw another into the mix.'_

Hydreigon picked up a berry from the stockpile and he threw it in a small arc at Sylveon who caught it with finesse. She gave him a wink as she juggled the four berries in tandem.

' _ **That is quite amazing…'**_

Hydreigon looked down at his hands.

' _ **Do you think I could do something like that?'**_

Sylveon gave him a small laugh.

' _I think it's certainly possible - though it might be a bit difficult.'_

Sylveon held out two berries for him - he took them in his hands, and one of his hands began to nibble on the berry, and the berry's contents begin to slide down his arm. Hydreigon looked at Sylveon awkwardly - he tried throwing the fruit in the air and one of them hit the cave ceiling - sending berry juice flying around them.

' _Well, it was a valiant effort and really, sometimes that's all that matters.'_

Sylveon used her feeler to pet Hydreigon on the head. Even if he had made Sylveon smile by making a fool of himself - to him, it felt worth that cost.

At about the fourth week of his recovery - the nightmares had become more intense. In his dreams, it felt like hands would always inch closer and closer to Sylveon - to her small neck. He thought about how it would feel to slide the maw of his hand around her neck… but Hydreigon would wake up in a cold sweat every time. He thought that being around her meant that he would only eventually hurt her… it was not a matter of if, but when. Hydreigon's only recourse was to leave the cave. To leave Sylveon. On the first day that Hydreigon had escaped the pit - he sought it out - he had heard the voices talking about it - a grand field of flowers as far as the eye could see. They said that you could fly up and it was just a sea of colors no matter how far you looked. Hydreigon wanted to see it - the sea of flowers - he wanted that place to be final resting spot.

It was in the middle of the night that Hydreigon slowly left the cave. The newly formed wounds on his body had heavily impeded his recovery progress and so his wings clumsily prepared themselves for flight. He flew into the sky and looked back at the mouth of the cave.

Goodbye Sylveon - I cannot stress how grateful I am to you - for everything. To be kind and nurturing despite what you have been through. You are really someone worth admiring. Hydreigon's wings slowly flapped - until he unceremoniously fell at a clearing. He had only flown for five minutes. He lay his face on the grassy field and tried to visualize it. Flowers as far as the eye can see. It's said that they shimmer like jewels in the sun, and in the wind, they seem to dance without a worry in the world, and at night, you can look into them to see stars. Hydreigon closed his eyes - he tried to see it, to visualize the flower patch. Orchids, and poppies - roses, and tulips, chamomiles and lillies. A light wind brushed Hydreigon's face - it was a still night and the forest was completely silent. Hydreigon could not see the flowers. No matter how much he tried - he would close his eyes and he could only see his nightmares. He would not be allowed any other dream - a beast like him could not have pretty dreams. Hydreigon buried his face into the grass and he thought of Sylveon. Hydreigon closed his eyes to sleep as tears fell from his face down to the grass below.

Hydreigon opened his eyes and he saw her there - her face was pressed against his cheek. Her eyes were closed and she was snoring lightly. The sun shone above them and for the first time in a long time, Hydreigon saw the clear sky directly above him. He looked at it in surprise - it was no sea of flowers but it did look like a beautiful sea all the same - there was no end to it at all. To fly up there - he wanted to fly up there - and feel how the sea would feel against him. Sylveon's feelers were wrapped around his neck and with her body pressed so closely against his nose - he thought that her familiar scent against the smells of the clearing - the grass and the yew trees, was somehow intoxicating. He rubbed his snout against her and she slowly opened her eyes.

' _Good morning,'_ Sylveon yawned - she slowly stood up and stretched her legs.

' _ **Good morning.'**_

' _Did you sleep well out here? You could have told me rather than making me panic in the middle of the night.'_

' _ **I am sorry… at the time, it felt like my best option.'**_

' _That's alright… I think this is a good opportunity to talk, don't you think? Will you allow me to apologize?'_

' _ **Apologize for what?'**_

' _Apologize for being selfish. All this time, I've thought about our relationship with each other very one-sidedly. I thought only of 'fixing' you as if that would somehow redeem my mistakes in the past.'_

' _ **Disregarding what your intentions may have been… you are very kind. You do not have to apologize for that. I lost sight of you too… I got so accustomed to your presence, that I took that for granted - that you are a kind individual is not lost on me now.'**_

' _That's not true at all…'_

' _ **It is…You won't gain redemption through fixing me… but will you be my companion? I want to hear more of your stories and to try different sorts of foods with you… as I closed my eyes last night, all I could think was that I wanted to see you. Will you give me the opportunity to start with you once more?'**_

I want to tell you about my dream, Hydreigon thought, my dream to see the sea of flowers. It is a dream befitting a creature like you more than me…

Sylveon looked at him blankly - clearly surprised. His words rang in her head - that they were familiar was not lost on her but she could tell that these were his genuine feelings.

' _Can we really do something like that? Aren't you just ignoring my flaws?'_

' _ **You have overlooked mine well enough. I want to be your companion despite those flaws.'**_

' _I see…'_

Sylveon rubbed her face against his cheek - she freed her feelers from his neck and she touched his face - where the scar went across his mouth.

' _ **Will you allow me to tell you about my nightmares?'**_

' _Is that something you actually want to do?'_

' _ **Yes… I want to clear the air, to tell you everything.'**_

Sylveon closed her eyes and sat in front of him.

' _Then please do.'_

' _ **Then allow me a moment, to think…'**_

Hydreigon looked at the sky above him. He didn't need dig to remember but he hoped that he and Sylveon could truly remain companions after all was said. Hydreigon opened his mouth and though hesitantly at first, the words began to come out.

' _ **I was born in a dark place - a lot of the others held there came to call it 'The Pit' and it is a succinct enough name. For the first years in my life, they simply had me waiting and all I knew of The Pit was the cell I was in. It was small and we were all locked in individual cages but, the cells were so close together that you had never had a thought to yourself. There was always someone talking - those there that were basically forgotten - the old and the crippled were the ones that talked the most. Though I say they talked, they rambled to themselves - no was interested in conversation, at least most weren't. Some of them claimed to come from the outside and it became your choice whether you saw them as crazy or otherwise - most of the time I would ignore them, it seemed that you could easily fall down a hole of madness otherwise.'**_

Hydreigon paused for a brief moment, and Sylveon watched him intently.

' _ **I came to know the inhabitants around me… some of them were cold and some of them were kind. I did not realize it because no one wanted to talk about it - the true nature of that pit. It was an unspoken rule - that no one would acknowledge it. Even though someone you knew all your life would disappear from the cell next to yours, everyone talked as if they were simply in a better place. It came to be years later when I was fully grown - they pulled me out of my cage in a collar - it was two humans… I had seen them before because they brought us meals but they always wore these large grey suits so they looked like large monsters and you could never see their face. They dragged me through some large halls and I saw them - countless rooms just like the one I was in - countless and countless cages as far as the eye could see. They dragged me until I reached a circular room and I got to know the namesake of The Pit. They wanted me to fight one of my kind… in this circular room… I could tell there were humans watching because I could hear them. I could hear them beyond the mesh and gates surrounding the top of the room. The other one - he attacked me viciously - he bit into my neck, and he scratched my face, but I did the same…'**_

Sylveon's face cycled from shock to repulsion - not at Hydreigon, but to those who had done this to him.

' _ **I killed him, and I killed many other afterwards in the name of survival… they were not content to watch you defeat someone… they wanted you to drench yourself in blood - to claim complete victory. I began to grow up thinking this was all normal.'**_

' _Then how did you escape?'_

' _ **I did not... someone, another human in a grey suit smuggled me out. I could not even do that much for myself. I began to doubt that any other world existed - that the words the others spoke of were nothing more than myth. It was only after I had fought many battles that the words of those in the cages around me began to weigh against me, perhaps because I wanted to hope for something better but it was too late then. I cannot wash away the blood of those I have killed. When I was first released, I wanted to go back to kill my captors but I do not know where they are now. I will likely never know. My existence is meaningless in every sense of the word. I lived only to kill - to exact meaningless death.'**_

' _I… I stand by my previous statement, moreso now than before. You have to make up for all of that time that you lost down there being made to do those vile things!'_

' _ **How can you say that when it was I who did those things? I killed…'**_

' _I'm looking at you the way you are now! I know that you would never hurt me… to me, that's proof enough… I don't expect that you'll soon forget! I mean… how can you possibly forget something like that? But I think things can only get better from now on because you'll never go back to that place. I will make absolutely sure of it.'_

Sylveon looked at Hydreigon with an indignant expression as if she were taking up a grand challenge.

' _ **I do not expect to ever forget, even for a moment, but being with you - it feels like the world is less painful. I begin to hate myself a little less.'**_

Sylveon's mouth opened in quiet shock - not expecting those words. Sylveon pressed her face against his neck and began to cry - her tears rolled down his neck. She cried for all the years he had lost killing others, all the years he had lost rotting away in a cage. She cried because she could not be sure whether she could do anything for him at all. She wanted to erase his past - to make him forget completely. For the first time in a long time, Sylveon cried for herself until she had no more tears to cry. She looked at the empty sky above them and she felt so small against it.

' _ **There's actually a bit more I wanted to tell you.'**_

' _What is it?'_

' _ **When I was there… I actually heard someone speak of something, it seemed like another myth at first, and perhaps it is, but I would like to go there with you.'**_

' _Where do you want to go?'_

' _ **One of the others there talked about a large clearing where you could see flowers as far as the eye could see. I don't know if such a thing exists but I would like to see it. He said that it existed at the furthest edge of our continent… '**_

' _That sounds wonderful. It sounds like the perfect way to start our rekindled friendship. But I suppose that first, we should work on your wounds, alright?'_

' _ **Alright.'**_

Since the weather allowed for it - they decided to stay in the clearing for now. Hydreigon's intimidating appearance meant that no one wanted to approach them - despite how friendly he would seem when talking to Sylveon - his heavy scars and self-inflicted wounds only added to this perception. Their time passed peacefully like this.

Hydreigon heard a soft rustling behind him - his head was resting against the grass. It had been a few weeks since the pair had come here and Sylveon was confident that at any moment, Hydreigon would be restored to his full self once more - and indeed, though Hydreigon still had the occasional nightmare, he no longer felt the wild impulse to tear at his own skin. A star-shaped figure walked in front of Hydreigon.

' _Hi,'_ Cleffa said.

' _ **Hello…'**_

Hydreigon looked at her with a very visibly surprised expression - she seemed to be only as large as his face.

' _Hi.'_

' _ **Hello…'**_

' _Umm… you are scary… and you are in space…'_

' _ **In space?'**_

' _Yes, in space right now. This is space.'_

Hydreigon looked at her with a blank expression - she returned his blank expression with a blank expression of her own, as if she did not know what she was saying. He heard more rustling against the bushes, and it became clear to him that someone else had probably put her up to the task of talking to him. Cleffa brought her hand to Hydreigon's forehead and smiled. Sylveon emerged from the woods and walked over to them.

' _What's happening here?'_ Sylveon said.

' _ **This little one appeared, to tell me that…'**_

Hydreigon looked at Cleffa and prompted her to speak.

' _Space,'_ she said with a smile - she continued rubbing Hydreigon's forehead while she put her other hand in her mouth.

' _Space…'_ Sylveon repeated. She looked at the scene before her for a while longer before breaking out in a small laugh. ' _I guess she means we're in their space. You wouldn't know because you don't walk around here but there are a lot of Cleffas in the surrounding area.'_

' _ **Oh.'**_

' _Space,'_ Cleffa repeated.

' _Well, this is pretty good timing, right? I think your wings should be in an alright place right now.'_

' _ **Does that mean I finally have permission?'**_

' _Now, now, you say that as if I'm holding you down.'_

Hydreigon lifted his head - his wings stretched outward as if reaching for the clear azure sea above him. Cleffa watched Hydreigon in amazement as his wings lifted him off of the ground. Hydreigon looked at the sky above him - his wings were slowly flapping and they gently lifted him above the tree canopy. He took in the scenery around him - there were forests for as far as the eye could see… he thought back to the stories they would tell in the cells. A verdant sea… those words crossed his mind. The emerald treetops danced in the wind as if they were waves gently pushing against each other. He saw the familiar mountain behind him - where he and Sylveon had been and he quickly flew towards it. The mountain wasn't very tall and he easily circled its top - he began to quickly fly and dip in the sky. He dipped down towards the treetops and touched them with his hands - the quick sensation of the leaves against his hands and the wind against his face felt innately pleasant. It felt like a base instinct inside of him was being fulfilled. Hydreigon glided back towards the familiar clearing - where the trees were parted and landed below. Sylveon was waiting there with a grin and Cleffa seemed to be stunned into amazement.

' _That was quite a sight to behold. I'm really glad to see that you've fully recovered,'_ Sylveon said..

' _ **I could not have done it without you, so thank you, but… would you like to see it too? The verdant sea?'**_

Sylveon's eyes immediately lit up.

' _That sounds wonderful!'_

' _ **Should we take the little one as well?'**_

Hydreigon looked down at Cleffa as he lifted Sylveon into his arms.

' _Would you like to come with us, to fly in the sky?'_

' _Space!'_ Cleffa pointed at the sky.

' _ **Is that a yes?'**_

Sylveon wrapped two of her feelers around Hydreigon's neck and she wrapped the others around the Cleffa - bringing Cleffa close to her. Hydreigon held the two of them with his arms as securely as he could, and his wings took him out into the sky once more. His wings slowly flapped as he breached the canopy - he wanted to make sure that he could keep his guests safe. They all looked down to see the treetops and the clearing below them.

' _It's space!'_ Cleffa cheered.

' _We're in space!'_ Sylveon said through laughter. ' _This is amazing!'_

Hydreigon looked contently at the scene before him - the emerald sea, the verdant sea - it felt like something in his heart was ringing. He took the pair higher and higher into the sky - until the clearing below them became smaller and smaller. Hydreigon wanted this memory to be imprinted in both of their minds. Hydreigon suddenly swooped down - and the pair underneath him began to scream in both joy and terror - his wings carried him at amazing speeds as he flew straight downwards at the clearing. As Hydreigon reached the canopy, he moved his body upwards - to the outside observer, it looked like he had barely missed the clearing - and he flew along the canopy once more - allowing the pair a moment to breathe. Hydreigon flew along the treetops for a moment longer before settling back into the clearing. A horde of Cleffa emerged from the bushes and began to gawk at the trio - they loudly whispered amongst themselves.

' _That was really great… and terrifying… but mostly really great,'_ Sylveon laughed as Hydreigon put her down - she wobbled sideways as her feet touched the ground. Cleffa immediately ran into the horde - the horde propped her up and cheered for the small Cleffa that had been to space.

' _ **I am sorry for the unexpected excitement there…'**_ Hydreigon smiled awkwardly at Sylveon - who used her feelers to keep her balance.

' _Don't be… that was a lot of fun! Let's do it again sometime!'_

' _ **I suppose it is better if we clear ourselves out now…'**_

Hydreigon looked at the crowd of Cleffa - half-worried that he would step on one of them. One of them stepped forward - she gave Hydreigon a brief glance before looking at Sylveon.

' _We are holding a bit of a celebration tonight… it's a humble one, but we invite you two to join,'_ she said as she continuously glanced at Hydreigon. ' _To have one amongst us who can travel into the stars - it would be an honor…'_

Sylveon glanced back at Hydreigon and gave him another large grin and he self-consciously looked away.

' _It would be our honor to attend, right, Hydreigon?'_

' _ **Yes.'**_

Seeing their leader so calmly engage the two of them, the horde of Cleffa rushed over to Hydreigon and Sylveon, and began to stare and prod at the two of them. Sylveon's feelers lifted one up into the air and she threw the little star-shaped figure into the sky before catching it once more. The small crowd buzzed with excitement and circled around Sylveon - wanting their turn at being launched into the sky. A small smile crept into Hydreigon's face as he watched Sylveon.

Hydreigon became almost afraid that he would blink and open his eyes to see that the scene before him was all a lie - it seemed too perfect almost. He imagined that if he could capture happiness and keep it in a bottle - this would surely be it.

' _Hi.'_

Hydreigon looked to his side and saw the small Cleffa that had accompanied them.

' _ **Hello…'**_

' _Hi,'_ she pointed to the sky and warmly smiled. Hydreigon looked up and warmly smiled with her.

Eventually, day creeped into night. Sylveon was exhausted by the end of it all and she simply collapsed at Hydreigon's side. They were both at the edge of the clearing - there was a full moon in the sky and one could see the moon's large white figure perfectly with how the treetops separated at the top of the clearing. Sylveon and Hydreigon quietly watched as the Cleffa began to gather in a large ring, hand in hand - there was easily over a hundred of them. The night was still - it seemed as if all sound simply died at the clearing - as if it was somehow protected from being intruded upon. The horde of Cleffa began to hum lightly and an ephemeral light began to envelop them - small orbs of light began to form around them and slowly rise into the sky like balloons made of light. Hydreigon and Sylveon watched in wonder at the scene of these lights slowly and slowly rising into the stars. Sylveon did so subconsciously but her feelers began to wrap around Hydreigon's arm as she watched the scene in awe.

Before long, the group of Cleffa were done humming and the orbs of light had exhausted themselves - but they remained in a circle. They remained for a couple of minutes without moving, without any of them uttering a word and soon enough, a light twinkled in the sky. Sylveon and Hydreigon were quickly thrown in awe for a second time - various stars were falling across the sky - dipping down in little arcs before disappearing. Hydreigon had never thought the night sky could look so beautiful - to him, it was merely something that delayed the wonderful blues and whites of the day - but as he watched the twinkling dark sea above him - Hydreigon could only watch with his mouth agape.

Sylveon was deeply fascinated - she did believe the scene above her was otherworldly and beautiful - but she was looking intently at Hydreigon and the burning lights reflected across his eyes. She brought a paw to her chest - a part of her wanted to resist it - to deeply resist the idea because no one could ever truly love someone as broken as her - but she very well knew that watching him was making her heart flutter - it made her feel like her heart was dancing in her chest. Sylveon returned her gaze to the stars and slowly closed her eyes. She made a wish.

* * *

' _We're going to be leaving now, but thank you for everything,'_ Sylveon said to the Cleffa leader.

' _Thank you for staying to witness our small festival,'_ the Cleffa smiled at the both of them. The horde was standing behind their leader. ' _We're going to be going too, actually, to find what the stars have brought us this time.'_

Sylveon's eyes lit up.

' _That sounds like a wonderful adventure if you ask me. I hope you guys do well in it.'_

' _Thank you…'_

The smallest Cleffa walked forward - she said something but the sound was muffled by the hand in her mouth.

' _ **Goodbye little one… little ones…'**_ Hydreigon said timidly. ' _ **Thank you for everything.'**_

' _Space dragon!'_ the smallest Cleffa waved as the groups both went their separate ways. Hydreigon looked back the tiny horde as they marched into the forest.

' _ **Is it strange to say that a part of me wanted to accompany them? To make sure they get where want to safely?'**_

' _Really? Even if it meant delaying our adventure?'_

' _ **I know it would be rude of me to decide something so frivolously but the thought occurred to me...'**_

' _No, no… I didn't really mean it that way. I mean, of course I would go with you if you did decide to do something like that.'_

' _ **I suppose they have managed until now and they all have each other, just as we have each other.'**_

' _That's right!'_

Sylveon glanced at the brooding figure walking next to her - after the celebration was over, she had thought to put her own feelings aside and focus on their journey, but it was difficult when Hydreigon would say such things without a hint of shame. As she lay to sleep last night - she had carefully considered her course of action - she remembered an old platitude she had heard about it being impossible to love someone else without first loving yourself - but to her, the idea of accepting, much less loving herself. felt like something gargantuan and impossible. How could one possibly love where there is nothing to love - she wasn't as pure-hearted as Hydreigon - despite having bloodied hands, he watched the world with a sense of wonder that she could not replicate. Sylveon was worried that the warm feelings she possessed were still the product of something inside of her that wanted to be redeemed and loved - such a foul love wouldn't suit someone as pure-hearted as Hydreigon - she walked quietly into the dense woods with this thought in her mind.

From that point on, Hydreigon took it upon himself to do everything for his companion. Sylveon was surprised when she first opened her eyes one morning to Hydreigon dropping a bunch of different fruits and berries in front of her - some of it was nibbled on and a pool of berry juice began to form under the pile. It was an arrangement that somehow made Sylveon feel uneasy - a part of her felt strangely upon receiving such unbridled generosity, even if it was repayment for the time Hydreigon had spent healing under her care. It did make her feel happy to be spoiled by the one she had feelings for her - but a part of her felt deeply unworthy. The thought seemed to cling on to her like a plague, like an intense fervor to scratch at her skin and to peel it away.

It was on one afternoon that they both found themselves under a giant leaf, to protect themselves from the bright sun that Hydreigon thought to ask.

' _ **Are you unhappy, Sylveon?'**_

' _Unhappy… why do you ask that?'_ Sylveon looked at him with with surprise.

' _ **You seem very far away as of late…'**_

' _Well, it may be a bit unfair to answer a question with a question, but how you can be so content with just doing things for me? You don't have to work so hard to pay off some nonexistent debt you owe me.'_

' _ **Oh, I am sorry… I was not aware that I was troubling you by acting in that manner. As for why - it is true that I owe a debt to you, but I feel that I also want to do things to make you happy. I feel that I would like to be with you for the rest of my life.'**_

Hydreigon peered his neck so that he was looking past the leaf into the sky. Sylveon looked at him with a stunned expression.

' _ **Whenever I am out to gather food or whenever we are apart, I would like to return by your side as soon as I am able to. It is why I have taken to gathering food when you are asleep. I feel that I would like to know more about you. That is why. It feels like you fill a giant space inside of me.'**_

' _Hydreigon… are you in love with me…?'_

Sylveon asked this in a quiet tone - Hydreigon turned to her.

' _I mean… do you know the things you're saying? I don't understand how you can feel that way when I am the way I am…'_

' _ **I think that it is fair to say that I feel the way I do because of the way you are. You accept me and I cannot fathom how - when I feel like every part of me is coated in darkness.'**_

' _But you do the same thing - you overlook my flaws and you… you… love me, right?'_

Sylveon turned away, she wanted to hide her quivering mouth and her red face. It felt like her cheeks were being stung.

' _ **I do not know what that word entails.'**_

' _Oh… then, I suppose it means to appreciate someone and to want to be with them and to want them to feel the same way…'_

Sylveon felt that she was stumbling her way through the conversation - she wanted to bury her face in her paws, to dig a hole and bury herself underneath.

' _ **I suppose I do love you, then.'**_

Hydreigon said this in a blank tone as if the gravity of the words had not hit him and indeed, the gravity of these words would not hit him until later. Sylveon well understood from Hydreigon's tone that he did not understand - but she was willing to wait for when he did. Sylveon's feelers reached for Hydreigon's arm and she held him tightly. She turned away to hide how plainly embarrassed she felt. Sylveon felt that she could not yet accept herself in her entirety but she could accept her feelings and for now, she could feel content with that too.

' _I'll let you spoil me, alright? But take me with you some time… okay?'_

' _ **I understand,'**_ Hydreigon closed his eyes and smiled. Droplets of rain began to fall around them. Sylveon looked above at the sky, at the small white clouds that were gathering there.

' _I guess it's better that we find a cave to stay in for tonight.'_

' _ **I think so as well.'**_

Hydreigon thought for a moment before extending his hand out to Sylveon.

' _What?'_

' _ **It would be faster if I flew us somewhere.'**_

' _Well… I suppose it would,'_ Sylveon smiled at him. He lifted her into his arms and he held her close to his chest - protecting her from the rain. He flew slowly into the sky - out into the rain and they flew forward in search of shelter. The droplets of rain fell gently - it rained well into the night and Sylveon fell asleep in Hydreigon's arms before he found a suitable cave. It would be a while longer before he would find one on the horizon - on another mountain similar to the one they left behind - he entered the dark cave with Sylveon in his arms and gently placed her on the cave floor. He ventured further into the cave - to make sure it was uninhabited. The cave was small but empty - it reminded him of the cave where they had first met - a place of warm and dark memories alike.

The rain fell light outside the cave - gently pitter-pattering against the rocks and stalagmites at the cave entrance…

Hydreigon felt content to forget everything completely. He did not feel that he had to overcome the horrible things he had done - because he felt in his heart that he would never overcome them, he could only forget how cruel the world had been to him, and how cruel he had been in turn. Before, the prospect of forgetting seemed like something insurmountable and when he was in a cave like this one - surrounded in what felt like a tomb of rock- it also became hard to not recall the vivid details, the vivid sounds, and the vivid screams. The stench of blood - both dried and fresh - was a smell that was etched into the deepest parts of Hydreigon's being.

The rain did not cease, and it began to relentlessly barrage at the mountain in the following weeks. It became an ever present force of nature. A week slowly crawled by before the sounds began. The sounds began almost suddenly - in the middle of the night, as Hydreigon lay awake - it sounded like a faint drumming sound moving in the distance.

' _ **Sylveon…'**_

Sylveon shifted slightly in her sleep - her snoring was interrupted but she continued to lay asleep. The drumming sound would sometimes disappear into the sounds of the storm - and sometimes Hydreigon would wonder if the sounds were simply in his head…

' _ **Sylveon…'**_ Hydreigon pressed his snout against Sylveon's stomach - prodding her awake. She slowly turned to him at look with a sleepy expression. ' _ **I heard something out there… it sounds like someone is hitting something really fast.'**_

' _That's not at all creepy…'_ Sylveon yawned. ' _Should we go check it out?'_

' _ **Perhaps I should go alone?'**_

Sylveon visibly pouted when he said this.

' _ **Perhaps you would like to come with me to inspect it?'**_

' _Yes. Yes, I would,'_ Sylveon smiled. ' _Should we leave now. The rain only seems to have gotten worse since we stopped here.'_

' _ **I am worried that we will cornered in this cave.'**_

' _Eh… you mean, you think it's a dangerous sound?'_

' _ **I do not know, but I cannot say I am not worried of something of that nature.'**_

' _I suppose that's a valid concern. Should we go check out whatever it is right now?'_

' _ **Perhaps…'**_

Hydreigon thought solemnly for a moment.

' _ **We should keep as much distance as possible and retreat if necessary.'**_

' _Of course, I'm not some child who can't fight.'_

' _ **I am well aware of both of those things,'**_ Hydreigon smiled. They stepped out of the cave onto the torrent, Hydreigon lifted himself from the ground and Sylveon's feelers reached for his tail.

' _Wait… wouldn't it be better to not expose ourselves out in the air? We can lay low… well, as low as someone as big as you can…'_ Sylveon said. Her fur was completely drenched and her ears were dropping to the sides.

' _ **Oh… that is true,'**_ Hydreigon said. He reached his arms out for Sylveon and she looked at him blankly. ' _ **I will shelter you as best as I can.'**_

' _Well… alright,'_ Sylveon smiled in the blistering rain as her feelers reached out for him - he picked her up and began to walk. His neck craned forward - shielding Sylveon from some of the rain. He walked in the direction that he thought he had heard the sounds coming from. It was an arduous walk - his feet would often get caught in mud and the rain made it hard to maintain clear visibility, but the sounds, as sporadic as they were, did become clearer. Occasionally, the sounds would be loud - muffled but loud, but other times, they became more faint. Hydreigon pulled his foot out of a pile of mud and marched forward into the thick underbrush, he marched forward until the trees behind him gave way for a large, vast clearing. The grey clouds above them seemed to consume the sky - but really, what appeared to be most amazing was the sight before them. The clearing seemed to go on as far as the eye could see and it ended only at a large cliff face on the other side that also seemed to go up as far as the eye could see. Different types of creatures were marching in front of them - Sylveon and Hydreigon recognized some of them - Phanpies, Mamoswines, Zebstrikas, Rapidashes, Tyranitars, and even above them, there were birds following the solemn parade. Sylveon and Hydreigon both stared out onto the savannah. Sylveon's mouth was open in complete surprise - in the span of their journey they had encountered very little of others - save for the occasional territorial or solitary creature and the party of Cleffas that they left behind. Hydreigon looked above him and on a Drifblim descended a pair of Indeedees.

"Hello," the male one waved.

"Hi," the female one bowed.

"I am Indee," the male one bowed.

"I am Dee," the female one waved.

"I see that you are enjoying our procession," said Indee.

"Indeed, it would appear they are," said Dee.

' _What is supposed to be happening here? I've never seen such a large gathering like this,'_ Sylveon looked behind the Indeedee pair with her mouth open.

'It is a procession, as I have said,' said Dee.

'No, no, I was the one who said that,' said Indee.

'Oh, did you?' Dee giggled.

' _Yeah… but where are they all going?'_ Sylveon asked.

'Does that matter?' Indee sighed.

'Indeed, everyone ends up where they're meant to be,' Dee shrugged.

' _This isn't very helpful… but at least we know none of them mean harm to us, right?'_

' _ **Oh… right,'**_ Hydreigon could not stop staring in amazement - to see such an open plain before him and to see it so populated. His mind wandered back to the cells and he recognized the occasional creature as a species that had surrounded him when he was in his cell. Though all that Hydreigon and Sylveon had done was step out into this clearing - the rain here seemed somehow less overbearing and more somber.

'I take some offense to that, little girl,' Dee said.

'We have spoken no lies.'

' _I'm probably older than either of you,'_ Sylveon pouted. ' _And stronger too.'_

'Now, now, pride is a sin,' Indee wagged his finger.

'She's just a young girl, she knows no better,' Dee scolded the scolder.

Sylveon felt her face scrunching up.

'But I digress,' Indee sighed. 'Our procession is picking up various lost souls along the way.'

'Indeed, there is room for another pair such as you two,' Dee smiled warmly.

' _But we don't know where you're going,'_ Sylveon said,

'Why, that makes you a perfect candidate,' Dee said. 'A heart can only take so much loneliness before it crumbles away.'

'You finally got through the part without flubbing your words. I am proud of you,' Indee said.

' _ **We actually have a destination we are trying to get to,'**_ Hydreigon interrupted their conversation..

'Oh my… what an error on our part,' Indee said.

' _ **We are looking for a vast field of flowers… I have heard that it is at the edge of this continent but in which direction would that be?'**_

'Oh my, to such a place? You are closer than you might believe,' Indee smiled.

'A heart can only - Oh, I am still stuck on that part,' Dee cleared her throat. 'You are most definitely closer than you think.'

' _Which direction would that be?'_ Sylveon said - she glanced at the cliff that towered over the raining savannah - she had a feeling she knew the way.

'Well, it would appear you know where to go,' Indee said.

"My, to see such a place with your lover. How romantic,' Dee said.

Sylveon's face scrunched up even more - she felt that her face might collapse onto itself.

' _ **You know where to go, Sylveon?'**_

' _They probably mean that giant cliff face.'_

Hydreigon looked up at the cliff - it seemed to stretch into the clouds.

'My… well, our meeting was short-lived,' Dee sniffled. 'But perhaps at your journey's end we will meet once more.'

'My, how romantic,' Indee said. 'It is difficult to get lost when another is with you.'

'Well, what about us?' Dee said as she turned to Indee, and he simply shrugged in response.

' _ **Thank you, for the invitation and for the help,'**_ Hydreigon immediately flew into the sky - he felt tense with his destination so close at hand.

Sylveon waved at the Indeedee pair as they got smaller and smaller on the plain below them. Sylveon looked at Hydreigon as he lifted them up - her heart was beating more and more quickly as he swiftly flew up alongside the sharp cliff face - his hold on her had tightened to an uncomfortable degree, and Hydreigon flew at a speed that was clearly reckless. The entirety of his being was focused on getting through this cliff and seeing what was on the other side. Sylveon looked down at the savannah to see that everyone below them looked liked tiny Durants.

At the speed that Hydreigon was travelling - it wasn't long before he breached the grey rainclouds, and as they passed straight through them as quickly as they had gone in - they both looked at the scene before them. Sylveon's mouth opened but she could not say anything. Before them was a veritable sea of flowers.

' _We actually did it,'_ Sylveon's voice came out as a small whisper. ' _We actually did it, Hydreigon!'_

Hydreigon briefly flew over the flowers before he set Sylveon down in a daze. He looked out blankly at the flowers before him - at the flowers he had only known from descriptions - orchids, lilies, chamomiles, and so many more. The flowers bobbed gently in the wind from side to side. Sylveon began to skip through the field of flowers - she was saying something but Hydreigon couldn't hear her - it felt like something distant was buzzing in his mind, calling him to another place..

' _Jeez, we're finally here and you're acting so uncelebratory… is everything alright?'_

' _ **I… I'm not sure… it is indeed beautiful - but it began to occur to me that this is the end of our journey. Do you think there is anything left for us after this is over? Maybe I am not making much sense. Is it strange that I would have wanted our journey to last forever?'**_

' _Really? Why do you feel that way?'_ Sylveon brought her paw to her face as if in deep thought.

' _ **You have no reason to travel with me anymore…'**_

Hydreigon felt a strange, twisting sensation inside of him - it was a feeling that felt wholly foreign to him. Sylveon's feelers reached for his neck and she gently pulled his face closer to hers. Hydreigon thought that Sylveon would lick his face as she sometimes did to make him feel better but her mouth, much to Hydreigon's surprise connected with his. He stared blankly at her face as their mouths briefly connected - the twisting sensation inside of Hydreigon became worse. Sylveon gave him a smile as she pulled back her face.

' _I don't plan on going anywhere, and I think that no matter where we go, if that's anywhere at all, I'll gladly stay by your side.'_

' _ **I… I see,'**_ Hydreigon was still taken aback by Sylveon's sudden action. As the wind whistled around the two of them, he felt that he wanted more. Hydreigon moved his muzzle closer to Sylveon's face and pressed it against her cheek - he began to caress her with his snout - to do what Sylveon had done for him. He began to understand why she did it - it seemed to fulfill a very simple desire for him. Hydreigon pulled back his face to look at Sylveon - a part of him felt ashamed for having suddenly done that, but Sylveon simply smiled and licked his face.

' _I love you, Hydreigon. Maybe you don't realize the magnitude of those words… but it means I want to be with you forever, I want to grow old with you and I want us to always be there for each other… and….'_ Sylveon's face began to self-consciously scrunch up. ' _And I want to kiss you.'_

' _ **Kiss?'**_

' _Like this,'_ Sylveon smiled and brought her mouth to Hydreigon's face once more. This time, she let her mouth stay on his face longer. Hydreigon felt the knot in his heart begin to untwist as Sylveon separated to look at his face - he understood Sylveon's feelings. Hydreigon's face immediately moved towards Sylveon's once more, both of their mouths parted for the other's and Hydreigon's tongue brushed against Sylveon's. Hydreigon pulled back from their kiss.

' _ **I understand, Sylveon. Because I love you.'**_

' _So you did figure it out,'_ Sylveon giggled.

' _ **Does this mean that… I can kiss you from now on?'**_

' _Yes,'_ Sylveon grinned. ' _You're not the only one who enjoys them.'_

' _ **Thank you, Sylveon, for everything.'**_

' _Thank you as well! I got to see these wonderful flowers because of you.'_

' _ **So did I. The sea really is beautiful… it really does fit you,'**_ Hydreigon smiled, and Sylveon's face reddened in return. Sylveon began to walk out amongst the flowers once more and Hydreigon looked at her intently as the moon shone above. He closed his eyes and he saw her vividly - cloaked in the pale moonlight in the sea of flowers.


End file.
